sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Bullet Boy
| runtime = 89 minutes | country = United Kingdom | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Bullet Boy is a 2004 British drama film directed by Saul Dibb, written by Saul Dibb and Catherine Johnson, and stars Ashley Walters. The film’s original music was composed and performed by Robert Del Naja of Massive Attack, who released it as an album. The film is about a family in crime-ridden east London, the eldest son’s involvement in gun crime, and the effects of this on his younger brother. Plot Upon being released from prison, Ricky (Ashley Walters) is collected by Wisdom, an eccentric and naive friend who is desperate to establish himself within their neighbourhood. Immediately after arriving back, Wisdom accidentally breaks a wing mirror off a car belonging to a local gang member. The following confrontation leads to Ricky pulling away Wisdom in an attempt to keep peace. Wisdom later returns a gun to Ricky, who stores it within his bedroom, which is shared with his younger brother Curtis who finds the weapon and hides it away for his brother himself. Wisdom hunts down the gang member, named Godfrey, for spreading word that he does not want to fight, and to get revenge shoots the Staffordshire bull terrier which Godfrey used to threaten Wisdom during the earlier altercation. As a result, Godfrey and his associate destroy Wisdom’s car with a baseball bat and drive past his home shouting that he is "dead." Knowing that Godfrey would soon kill him otherwise, Wisdom tries to kill Godfrey. However, he fails and is seen by Godfrey. As the two flee from here, Curtis accidentally shoots his friend Rio when Rio suggests they take the gun out and play with it. Their mother when she next sees Ricky, asks him to go home, pack his belongings and leave whilst they are at church to give Curtis a chance to avoid the gang lifestyle. Just before heading home, he goes to Wisdom’s house to get the money Wisdom told him to take before he left, only to find Wisdom dead, presumably at the hands of his rival, he leaves after sitting there for a long time thinking. As he packs his bags, he asks Curtis to go to the takeaway and get a kebab, and when Curtis returns, his brother has already left. As Ricky is waiting at the train station, mysterious hooded figures are appearing and closing in around Ricky. As Ricky is about to run away, Godfrey comes out and shoots him six times in the chest. His body is later identified, and the film ends with Curtis reclaiming the gun from where he hid it and throwing it into the river. Cast *Ashley Walters as Ricky *Luke Fraser as Curtis *Leon Black as Wisdom *Claire Perkins as Beverley Awards and nominations See also *Life and Lyrics *Kidulthood *Adulthood *West 10 LDN *Top Boy *Sugarhouse External links *Official Website * Category:2004 films Category:BBC Films films Category:Black British media Category:British films Category:British crime drama films Category:English-language films Category:2000s crime drama films Category:Hood films Category:British independent films Category:Films shot in London Category:Films set in London Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films directed by Saul Dibb Category:American crime drama films Category:American films Category:Film scores by Neil Davidge